The Legend of Zelda End of a Tale
by Khay-Lis
Summary: L'on dit des légendes qu'elles demeurent immortelles à travers les âges. Celle du Héros du Temps s'en est allée pour céder sa place à un nouveau chapitre, inscrit dans le livre sans fin de cet univers. N'ayez crainte, vous trouverez le courage de lire ces quelques lignes issues de ma mémoire. Voici comment nous en sommes arrivés là... Voici comment mon existence bascula à jamais...


**Voici un petit One-Shot qui allait et venait dans mon esprit et dont l'écriture tardait à venir depuis quelques temps. Entre deux chapitres de "The Path of Dreams", je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de m'y mettre enfin. Si vous n'avez pas encore terminé, ni joué à "The Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess" et si vous n'appréciez guère les spoils, il vous est conseillé de ne pas vous aventurer plus avant.  
**

**Retranscrire les émotions des personnages n'a pas manqué de me surprendre et de m'émouvoir plus que je n'y aurais songé. Ces quelques lignes constituent le récit hypothétique qui prendrait place entre "Ocarina of Time" et "Twilight Princess", se plaçant du point de vue d'un héros que vous connaissez peut-être bien et dont on dit, depuis quelques temps, qu'il ne serait pas totalement étranger à l'avenir d'un autre héros après lui. C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous offre ce qui a découlé de cette théorie, selon mon point de vue, bien évidemment.  
**

**Rating :** T

**Genre : **Fantasy/Aventure/Drame

**Disclamer :** "The Legend of Zelda" est la propriété exclusive de ©Nintendo et de son créateur Shigeru Miyamoto, ainsi que les noms des personnages récurrents de la saga, les races et les lieux qui peuvent y apparaître.**  
**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda - ****End ****of a Tale**

* * *

_**« Tu dois rentrer… Retourner là où est ta place… A l'époque qui est la tienne… »**_

C'était fini. On ne pouvait pas dire que le Roi avait tardé à écouter les mots qui avaient été prononcés. Les rêves prémonitoires étaient un fait, les souvenirs qui dormaient profondément dans ma mémoire en étaient un autre. Comment aurait-on pu nier quels malheurs se seraient abattus sur le Royaume si l'on ne m'avait pas écouté ? Ainsi fis-je en sorte de demeurer une sorte de petit chevalier, me voyant offrir l'Ocarina du Temps en remerciement des informations que j'étais venu clamer. J'avais perdu mon rang, mon titre de héros, mais pas la confiance de celle que je servais.

Je n'avais pas assisté à l'emprisonnement de mon ennemi. Je l'avais combattu dans un avenir qui n'aurait jamais lieu : tel était le destin qui m'incombait. J'avais appris la nouvelle par l'intermédiaire des miens, à mon retour dans la forêt. L'on ne m'aurait jamais convié à demeurer au Château malgré un apprentissage que je suivis auprès de quelques soldats. Adulte dans le corps d'un enfant, un grand vide s'était frayé jusqu'à mon cœur, tant et si bien qu'il me fallût partir à la recherche des éléments qui m'avaient été familiers, voici quelques temps déjà.

Une autre aventure m'avait attendu, mais, elle n'en resta pas moins un univers particulier, qui ne fit pas de moi ce que j'étais en vérité sur la terre où je vivais. Cela, c'est une autre histoire que je ne conterai pas ici. Elle a été résumée maintes fois dans les quelques écrits qu'il me reste, dans des archives qui ne seront probablement pas conservées après ma disparition.

J'ai longtemps erré dans les Bois Perdus à la recherche d'une très chère amie, qui ne devait pas même connaître mon nom en cette époque de paix que nous avions pourtant restaurée ensemble. J'étais revenu sept ans en arrière pour m'apercevoir que ce qui avait été effacé, venait d'être restauré. Comment ne pas s'en réjouir, n'est-ce pas ? Bien heureusement, je n'avais pas tout perdu, il me restait encore mes amis, qui eurent tôt fait de me rappeler à quel point le temps qui m'avait été volé, refaisait surface. Je m'étais habitué à cet abime de noirceur dans mes souvenirs, à cette appartenance soudaine au monde des adultes…

Le destin me joua alors un bien vilain tour. Je ne retrouvai jamais la personne que je cherchai sans relâche, à travers les sentiers qui conduisaient vers les sombres arbres de cette forêt, qui m'était pourtant si familière depuis tout le temps passé à y vagabonder.

Dès lors que j'eusse grandi, tout le monde s'aperçut enfin que je n'appartenais pas à la race des Kokiris. Pourtant, personne ne me le reprocha et je fus soulagé d'écouler sept années de plus en leur compagnie, attendant le jour où j'aurais l'occasion de m'en aller sur les chemins d'Hyrule, retrouvant ainsi le mode de vie qui était devenu mien. A la vérité, j'avais cessé d'être un enfant à partir du moment où l'on avait lancé mes pas vers une quête improbable. J'étais le seul à me souvenir de tout ce qui avait eu lieu dans ces contrées. « L'Epée de Légende » que j'avais su manier avec honneur et fierté, m'avait sans doute permis de conserver ma mémoire intacte vis-à-vis de tout cela. Ainsi, le terrible complot avait pu être démasqué après enquête et avant que tout ne devînt incontrôlable.

De nouveau en âge de porter une épée sans essuyer les doutes de mes pairs, je ne manquai pas de revenir là où se trouvait ma vraie place : au service de ce Royaume. Le Mal en avait été chassé avant même de pouvoir se jouer des âmes innocentes qui le parcouraient, mais, il restait beaucoup à faire concernant les monstres qui sévissaient dans les plaines et le désert. Aux abords du Lac Hylia, il n'était pas difficile de discerner l'ombre de la « Tour du Jugement », immense édifice construit afin d'enfermer les pires créatures de ce monde et les pires criminels. Mon ennemi avait été puni en ces lieux, par des Sages dont je ne connaissais pas l'identité, ceux qui avaient précédé les amis qui auraient dû voir leur vie basculer. J'ignorais totalement ce qui avait été infligé au Seigneur du Mal, beaucoup prétendaient que l'on avait banni son esprit démoniaque dans un royaume éloigné du nôtre. Un royaume d'où il n'était pas censé revenir de si tôt.

J'étais un homme à l'instant où l'on me convoqua un jour au Château, bien après mon retour en ces temps lumineux de prospérité. Hélas, il semblait bien que la paix, que je m'étais évertué à ramener, devait cesser au profit de conflits qui s'éveillaient à l'une de nos frontières. Le territoire voisin au nôtre jalousait la fertilité de nos champs et la tranquillité de nos gens, détenteur d'un sol aride et pauvre en richesses. S'il ne pouvait en trouver par chez-lui, c'était vers Hyrule que sa colère s'était tournée, sous prétexte d'un manque de délicatesse qui lui avait été fait, voici un siècle de cela. Personne ne savait ce qui était véritablement reproché à la Famille Royale de notre belle patrie, les négociations avaient échoué au profit d'une rengaine qui ne tarda pas à révéler le véritable but de ces manigances. Dès suite d'un prétendu manque de respect face aux accusations, nous étions en guerre.

Ma Princesse… Ma chère Princesse… Si tu avais su avec quels sentiments mes yeux se posaient sur toi… Si tu avais su qu'à travers cette obéissance aveugle et cette dévotion, se cachait une infinie tendresse que je ne pouvais exprimer. Tu ne te souvenais pas de moi, je n'aurais donc jamais pu t'approcher davantage que je ne le fis. Il ne me restait qu'à servir mon pays pour me trouver à tes côtés et obtenir une chance déraisonnable d'apercevoir ton visage, parmi la foule. Sais-tu combien cette main, posée sur mon épaule, fit de moi le plus heureux des hommes ? As-tu simplement imaginé quelle joie était la mienne que de pouvoir contempler ton sourire bienveillant encore et encore ? Nous avions combattu côte-à-côte pour obtenir cette paix qui t'était si chère… Tu ne t'en souviens pas, ma Princesse. Tu as oublié, comme tant d'autres ont oublié et je ne puis t'en blâmer. Peut-être sauras-tu un jour à quel point, durant toutes ces années, je demeurai une ombre capable de soulever des montagnes, seulement pour contempler ne fut-ce que l'un de ces merveilleux regards dont tu as le secret. Quelle déchirure que d'apprendre que ta main était promise à quelqu'un d'autre. Le fil d'or qui entremêlait nos destinés n'avait pas disparu que je tentai de ne pas t'en vouloir d'être heureuse dans cette vie. Un cœur ne s'obtient pas à force d'insistance ou de regrets : comment ne pas le savoir ? Seul, au beau milieu de cette immense salle, face à toi, je ne pus m'empêcher de te regarder avec insistance lorsque tu m'annonças quel rôle serait le mien sur les champs de bataille. Je ne peux nier que j'attendis de percevoir ton inquiétude à mon égard, de constater un éclat imperceptible s'écrier, au fond de tes prunelles azurées, combien ton héros se devrait d'être prudent. Il t'aurait suffi d'un simple sursaut de souvenirs pour me voir accourir vers toi. Il t'aurait suffi de me nommer « Héros du Temps » pour que mes barrières se brisassent et que mes bras se refermassent autour de ta frêle silhouette, faisant fi de toute retenue, permettant à ce désir enseveli en mon âme de s'envoler.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Zelda, rien de plus. Je prêtai serment face à ton anxiété bel et bien présente pour tes soldats, le poing droit posé sur un cœur déjà lacéré par plus douloureux que les lames dont je devais encaisser les coups, des semaines plus tard.

Privé de mes atours de héros, je revêtis l'armure d'Hyrule sans honte, démontrant toutes les capacités qui étaient miennes quant au maniement de l'épée. Moi qui avais passé tant de temps à voyager en solitaire, me trouver au milieu d'autres esprits combattifs était une nouveauté. Mon expérience s'était toutefois amenuisée et je dus la regagner durant les échanges qui eurent lieu entre mes adversaires et moi. De tous, j'étais celui dont on disait qu'il ne connaissait pas la peur. S'ils avaient su… Le Courage ne se limitait pas à ne pas avoir peur, mais, à faire abstraction de cette dernière pour se lancer à l'assaut de ceux qui parvenaient jusqu'à nous. Le Courage tel que Farore me l'avait confié résidait dans la Force dont mon bras était capable pour dominer la peur.

_**« Le Courage est vain sans Force, mais sans Courage la Force n'est rien. »**_

Ce front face à d'autres créatures humaines telles que nous l'étions changea radicalement ma façon de penser. Autrefois, ou, dans le futur, je ne m'étais pas battu contre mes semblables. De nombreux monstres avaient tenté de me barrer la route, parfois bien plus cruels que les armes qui transperçaient mes compagnons jour après jour, mais mes émotions me trahissaient. Je n'étais pas fait pour ce genre de guerres… J'étais le protecteur d'Hyrule, certes, mais, pas à un tel prix et pas en ignorant pour quelle raison ma lame se levait. Il y avait cependant encore beaucoup à protéger à partir d'ici. Qu'aurait dit Saria, pensai-je mille fois ? Sans doute m'aurait-elle supplié de rentrer, quand bien même n'étais-je pas un Kokiri, je demeurais un fils de la forêt au même titre qu'eux. Après plus d'un adversaire à terre, je ne cessai de me répéter que mon devoir était de me battre ici, ne fut-ce que pour empêcher les lignes ennemies d'aller plus loin sur nos terres. J'ignore à quel instant la fougue qui m'habitait étant plus jeune s'estompa… Peut-être la perdis-je dès l'instant où ma main fut couverte de la noirceur du sang des batailles qui n'en finissaient pas ?

Comme tout soldat prisonnier de sa douleur, quelques temps me furent accordés pour fuir l'ampleur du conflit qui faisait rage. Nos troupes avaient avancé jusqu'à la frontière de sorte à éloigner le danger d'Hyrule pour quelques temps. L'on disait même que le Seigneur adverse avait finalement renoncé à ses intentions et s'était replié. Je ne fus pas là-bas pour en savoir davantage, mais profitai d'un repos bien mérité au cœur de ces territoires dont je connaissais les moindres parcelles, les moindres détails et les moindres peuples. La raison de cette retraite venait du fait qu'un ennemi m'avait privé de mon œil droit. Être ainsi pris par surprise avait laissé un goût amer dans ma bouche et porté un coup sévère quant à ma fierté de guerrier élu par les Déesses. J'étais déjà porteur de nombreuses blessures par le passé : aucune n'avait eu une telle ampleur. Mon bras avait hésité à porter un coup fatal sur un gamin à peine moins âgé que je ne l'étais lors de mon périple. Dans un sens, n'avais-je pas eu l'impression de combattre ce que j'étais auparavant en me retrouvant face à lui ? Au cœur de ce cauchemar, j'avais cru apercevoir mon propre reflet, me demandant par une expression incrédule, ce que j'étais en train de faire ici… Lui, n'avait pas hésité à abattre son arme pour se défendre, frôlant mon visage suffisamment près pour m'apprendre qu'à la guerre, l'hésitation n'était pas permise. N'étais-je pourtant pas bien placé pour le savoir ?

La permission de rentrer m'avait été accordée.

Je ne fis pas route vers le foyer qui m'attendait dans les bois. Epona, cette amie de toujours, fidèle jument prête à me soulager de mes tracas, m'emmena à travers ces terres pour y savourer le doux air frais et la mélancolie des saisons qui passent. Au contact de ces chemins familiers, je retrouvai un peu de quiétude, rendant visite à de vieux amis que j'avais pris soin de rencontrer une seconde fois, afin de n'en rien perdre de leur contact rassurant et de leurs sourires. Aucun d'eux ne se souvenait de mon visage lors de ma première arrivée, mais, il fut indéniable que quelque-chose leur rappela de vagues sensations de déjà-vu, qu'ils ne pouvaient occulter. Peut-être les Déesses avaient-elles fait en sorte d'amoindrir ma peine en ne me séparant pas d'eux totalement.

Ce fut au gré de ces pérégrinations qu'une nouvelle présence vînt éclairer mes journées devenues si mornes malgré tout. A dire vrai, je ne pensais pas que ma bonne humeur s'en reviendrait aussi vite après une telle rencontre. Heureuse rencontre que celle-ci, qui me fit omettre quelle existence avait été la mienne durant les dernières années. Mon cœur honnête ne put jamais nier qu'il aimât cette personne du plus profond de son être, la chérissant au moins autant qu'il eût pu chérir celle vers qui sa passion aspirait pourtant. Le temps passa que je ne m'expliquai pas ce brusque changement de rythme, qui me fit un bien fou et me plongea dans des réflexions que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'éclaircir durant mes jeunes années.

Avais-je seulement songé qu'un fils me serait accordé un jour ? Ce fut néanmoins le cas, à ma grande surprise, mais aussi à mon plus grand bonheur. Cet enfant, issu d'un amour différent de celui auquel j'aspirais, devint ma fierté : l'expression d'un sang qui ne disparaîtrait pas avec moi, lorsque l'heure serait venue. Sans doute cette idée de préservation envahit-elle suffisamment mes pensées pour offrir mon nom à ma descendance. Ce fut là l'ultime vœu d'un soldat dont l'honneur et la fierté avait été perdus dans les couloirs du Temps, tout comme ce fut le vœu d'une Princesse de ma connaissance, qui, sans le savoir, fit également don de son nom à sa propre fille. Nous en avions conscience au fond de nous, ma Zelda, que nos chemins et nos volontés ne cessaient de s'entrecroiser, quand bien même nous avions été séparés si tôt. Notre désir de vivre au travers de nos enfants était égoïste, mais plus fort que nous ne pouvions l'imaginer.

Je n'eus guère l'opportunité d'adorer ce petit être fragile, ni même de lui permettre de retenir les traits de mon visage dans sa mémoire. Les fracas des combats reprirent de plus belle aux portes de notre beau Royaume, envahissant ses terres avec d'autant plus de forces cette fois que celles que nous avions vaillamment combattues. Tournant le dos à cette paisible existence à laquelle mon esprit aspirait, j'empoignai de nouveau mon épée au service de la Famille Royale. Ces terres, que j'avais parcourues et sauvées d'une menace sans précédent, se retrouvaient envahies par ce que l'on appelait le commun des mortels, qui n'ont parfois d'autres choix que celui des armes pour obtenir leur place sous le ciel.

Hyrule s'apprêtait à tomber lorsque je décidai d'abandonner le front pour m'en retourner parmi les miens. En ce monde, j'avais encore bien des choses à protéger avant de sombrer dans les affres d'un lointain oubli. L'appel qui me poussa à faire demi-tour fut plus puissant que ma seule volonté, preuve irréfutable que mes pas n'avaient pas encore été abandonnés par les Déesses. Un terrible pressentiment s'était propagée dans les tréfonds de mon âme, tant et si bien que je laissai mes camarades au combat pour m'en aller, tenant d'une main fébrile la blessure qui déchirait mon flanc gauche. J'aurais aimé qu'une amie fût présente pour me réconforter et me promettre que tout irait bien, une fois que j'aurais réussi à me relever pour la énième fois. A demi étendu sur le sol, que pouvais-je faire pour aller plus vite… ?

_**« Navi ! »**_

Elle ne vint pas. Epona me sortit de la fureur des batailles avec une énergie qui me parut des plus colossales, se frayant un chemin parmi les cris et les tintements acharnés des lames qui s'entrechoquaient sans relâche. J'entendis mon prénom être hurlé parmi les autres. Tous se demandaient probablement où je me rendais de la sorte, mais, je ne pouvais plus me retourner. Il était des choses dont nos adversaires ne devaient en aucun cas s'emparer et moi seul possédais le pouvoir de faire en sorte que ce qui appartenait à Hyrule, demeurât en Hyrule.

La Triforce du Courage luirait sur ces terres, une dernière fois.

Mon vaillant destrier me conduisit aux abords de l'endroit que j'avais laissé derrière moi pour ne retrouver que cendres et désespoir. Quel ne fut pas mon soulagement que d'apprendre toutefois que mon seul héritier fût encore de ce monde, sauvé de justesse par un ami bienveillant qui avait eu vent de ma détresse et de son propre devoir à accomplir. Jamais je n'aurais su comment te remercier, Darunia… Serrant mon fils contre moi et pleurant la perte de sa mère, je m'élançai de nouveau vers cette route que j'avais empruntée bien des fois pour me rendre au Château. Epona galopait aussi vite que le vent parmi les terres dévastées que nous parcourions et je n'avais pas la possibilité de m'arrêter afin de venir en aide aux habitants qui se défendaient de leur mieux. Malon, mon amie, pardonne-moi de n'avoir pu te secourir… Les heures défilaient les unes après les autres et je n'aurais su tenir bon éternellement.

J'arrivai le premier, gravissant les marches du « Temple du Temps » sans écouter les recommandations de soldats m'interdisant le passage. Il me fallait avancer coûte que coûte vers mes derniers instants en tant que serviteur de ce Royaume. Darunia m'aida à évoluer parmi les opposants effrayés qui se demandaient ce que je faisais ici. Le Goron lui-même n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'utilité de ma présence. Il cessa d'avancer à mes côtés lorsqu'il eut rejoint le piédestal où il déposa le précieux « Rubis » de son peuple, pierre ancestrale du Feu, auprès de ses semblables, de la Forêt et de l'Eau. Ces dernières étaient déjà présentes : l'on n'avait pas attendu pour agir. Je fis comme si je n'entendais pas les multiples questions qui m'étaient posées, progressant vers cette salle que je connaissais bien. Déjà, mes jambes vacillaient et ma vue se troublait. Farore, il ne fallait pas m'abandonner maintenant et me donner la force de poursuivre jusqu'à ce que ma tache fût accomplie !

L'ombre des lieux se dissipa bientôt pour me laisser entrevoir une autre de mes fidèles compagnes, l'une de celles qui se souvenait parfaitement de ce que nous avions vécu. Les couloirs du Temps s'étaient refermés dès mon retour à cette époque, il était à présent temps pour elle de s'en retourner vers ses origines et nul autre que moi ne pouvait accomplir pareil retour. Aux yeux des divinités, j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'ôter de sa prison de roche et c'était ce que j'escomptais faire dès à présent. Tenant mon fils de l'autre main, j'attrapai la poignée de la « Lame Purificatrice », la tirant de son autel de marbre sans efforts. Peut-être nourris-je l'espoir de me voir ramener à des époques moins sinistres pour y mener la vie que j'aurais voulu mener. Le fait était que ce que l'on avait perdu, ne nous était plus jamais rendu. Aucun voyage dans le passé ne me fut offert. La chaleur bienveillante de « l'Epée de Légende » s'insinua doucement en moi, me redonnant de cette force que j'avais perdu au fil des années, me rendant ma dignité et cette fierté que je revêtais pour la gloire d'Hyrule. Je me rendis bientôt compte que mon enfant, porteur de cette incroyable destiné, venait de voir sa main gauche marquée du sceau de la Triforce à son tour, faisant de lui le digne héritier d'une lignée de nobles héros, dont l'esprit n'avait de cesse que de défendre ce Royaume à travers les âges.

J'ignorai la blessure qui torturait mon corps douloureusement pour tourner les talons et laissai les souvenirs de ces lieux être ensevelis sous de futurs décombres.

Ma chère Princesse… Comment aurais-je pu deviner que tu te trouvais en ces lieux ? Quel regard fut le tiens lorsque tu constatas que je tenais l'épée dans le creux de ma main. La surprise se lisait dans le fond de tes yeux, les secondes devinrent des heures quand je me perdis de nouveau dans le bleu de tes iris… Tu avais du mal à y croire, n'est-ce pas ? Durant l'ombre d'un instant, tes lèvres ne trouvèrent pas la force de s'ouvrir pour prononcer la moindre parole. Tu demeuras interdite face à ma vision, incrédule quant à l'évènement qui se produisait devant toi… Ma Princesse, ma Zelda… m'as-tu finalement reconnu à ce moment précis ? J'eux l'impression que des souvenirs enfouis refaisaient surface en ta mémoire. Ce jeune homme tout de vert vêtu se trouvait là, devant toi, prêt à défendre ta vie et ces territoires que tu aimais tant. Le « Temple du Temps » n'avait pas oublié quelle aventure avait été la nôtre, dans une autre époque. Comme moi, tu t'étais donné pour mission d'achever ce qui avait été commencé. Ce rêve devait prendre fin et céder sa place à un nouvel avenir. Dès lors, nous savions tous deux qu'au coucher du soleil, nous n'appartiendrions plus qu'à un passé lointain. Le Héros du Temps était prêt pour son dernier voyage et le Septième Sage prononcerait l'incantation décisive qui mettrait un terme au cauchemar dont son pays était victime : tous deux sacrifiés à la juste cause pour laquelle leur naissance avait été décidée.

Les larmes qui roulèrent sur tes joues en dirent long sur la culpabilité que tu pus ressentir de n'avoir pas compris que nos destins étaient bien plus liés que tu ne le pensais. Comme j'aurais aimé voir ton sourire avant de quitter les lieux… Ton sort n'était pas différent du mien et je ne pouvais rien pour te sauver. La fatalité était en marche et aucun de nous deux ne pouvait reculer. Bien que grimaçant de douleur, je posai une dernière fois ma main et la garde de mon épée près de mon cœur en guise d'au revoir : de toute mon existence, je n'avais été que le vaillant chevalier au service de sa souveraine. Ta main eut tout juste le temps d'effleurer ma joue, de courir vers la cicatrice infâme qui barrait ma paupière et d'écarter une mèche blonde de cette dernière. J'avais tant attendu cet instant, ma Princesse… Mon œil valide se ferma pour savourer la délicatesse de ta paume, pour en imprégner mon esprit et l'emporter avec moi.

_**« Je suis le Héros du Temps… **_

_**et quoi qu'il arrive je me battrai toujours **_

_**pour Hyrule… et pour vous… »**_

J'avais fait cette promesse dans une autre vie que celle-ci. Néanmoins, une promesse demeurait une promesse… Ma Princesse, nous savions tous les deux où était notre devoir dès à présent. Le mien était de mettre l'héritage de notre peuple à l'abri de nos ennemis et de t'aider à sauver ce Royaume. Ce fut le cœur gros que je te rendis ton précieux ocarina et que je quittai le « Temple du Temps », m'obligeant à ne pas me retourner pour te contempler une fois encore. Quelle déchirure de plus que te savoir ainsi seule à affronter tes ultimes instants… Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Comment aurions-nous pu imaginer que nos retrouvailles enfantines ne nous conduisissent pas vers un futur que nous eussions partagé ? Oh, combien de fois j'eus le désir fou de me précipiter à ta rencontre pour t'implorer de ne pas faire ça…Je contemplai alors le paysage désolé qui s'avançait progressivement vers la Citadelle, me rendant bien vite compte que tout était terminé : l'on ne pouvait pas changer les choses à l'heure où nous hésitions. Sans l'invocation qui permettrait aux Esprits de la Lumière de s'éveiller et de redevenir les Gardiens de chacun des territoires d'Hyrule, nous ne pouvions remporter de victoire. J'avais combattu tant de monstres et de créatures malfaisantes et je me sentais si impuissant face au malheur qui nous accablait… « L'Epée de Légende » ne saurait faire couler le sang des humains qu'elle a mainte fois protégés, quand bien même venaient-ils d'un pays étranger au nôtre, cette lame salvatrice était destinée à de plus nobles desseins que ceux d'une guerre concernant des territoires… Ces soldats n'avaient pas plus envie d'être ici que nous.

Tachant de laisser mon éternelle bien-aimée faire son devoir de souveraine, je chevauchai vers le sud, vers la forêt. Cette dernière avait déjà bien changé depuis ma dernière visite… Les arbres s'étaient reculés face à des intrus, le village où j'avais grandi ne se trouvait plus à cet endroit que je connaissais tant et le bourgeon de notre protecteur avait lui-même disparu. Qu'étaient-ils devenus après tout cela ? Avaient-ils décidé de s'en retourner plus loin dans les bois, afin que personne ne les retrouvât ? Les Kokiris s'en étaient allés, emportant avec eux ma chère amie Saria et mon espoir de voir mon fils protégé par leur gentillesse, comme je l'avais été par le passé. A chaque minute je m'affaiblissais davantage, me doutant bien que mon épée me permettait de tenir jusqu'à ce que ma tache fût accomplie… Désespéré, je me mis en quête de mes anciens amis, suivant les sentiers qui menaient un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

Là où le vénérable Arbre Mojo aurait du se trouver, à cet emplacement précis, c'était un espace vide qui se dessinait, empli de végétation, certes, mais, aucune trace de ceux qui avaient pu y vivre. A la place se tenait un feu de camp que l'on venait de dresser avant la nuit et quelques personnes dont j'ignorais l'identité. Ils n'étaient pas Hyliens, leurs oreilles étaient aussi rondes que celles de nos adversaires… L'invasion de cet endroit avait-elle aussi été effective ? Je rabattis la capuche de ma cape au-dessus de ma tête et de mon visage, approchant ces inconnus sans jamais lâcher mon arme sacrée, ni mon fils, dont les pleurs se firent bientôt entendre. Cela tombait fort mal, mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Sa mère aurait bien mieux su de quelle façon y remédier. Je ne pouvais que le serrer aussi fort que possible pour lui éviter tout mauvais coup si jamais des ennemis se tenaient devant nous. Celui qui se disait leur chef, un certain Bohdan, me rassura, me montrant qu'une majorité de femmes et d'enfants les accompagnaient, fuyant leur propre terre et la guerre qui y sévissait. Tout comme je m'en étais douté, nous n'étions pas les seuls à souffrir de ces conflits interminables… Leur seule façon de fuir avait été de se réfugier dans ces bois désertés de toute autre présence et d'y établir un campement. Ils ne savaient pas où aller, ni même s'ils seraient un jour capable de s'en retourner vers leur pays…

Bohdan se rendit vite compte que j'étais blessé et souhaita m'apporter de l'aide, sous les yeux de sa fille, qui, fascinée par Epona, s'en était approchée sans peur. La jument ne bougeait pas ni ne se montrait brusque avec elle, ce qui me rassura. Je refusai l'aide que l'on me proposât :

_**« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Bohdan, il ne me reste que peu de temps… **_

_**et j'ai encore beaucoup à faire avant de… »**_

Je m'interrompis. La perspective du sort qui m'attendait me fit bien mal lorsque je posai les yeux sur mon fils. Je ne le verrais pas grandir, je ne serais pas auprès de lui lorsqu'il ferait ses premiers pas, je ne serais pas là pour le voir devenir un homme à son tour, ni même pour lui apprendre à manier l'épée… Le Stigmate sur sa main gauche ne laissait aucun doute sur le destin qui l'attendait à son tour… et je ne serais pas là. Je n'avais pu le chérir longtemps, pas assez pour devenir un véritable père… Nous n'apprendrions jamais à nous connaître lui et moi… Mon devoir était passé bien avant lui et le délai était si court pour se rattraper. Il était trop tard. Bohdan me regarda sans mot dire lorsque je portai délicatement mon front contre celui de mon fils, sentant ses petites mains s'agripper à mes cheveux avec curiosité, sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je ne devais pas m'attarder… Si je le faisais, peut-être ne parviendrais-je plus à m'en aller malgré l'urgence dans laquelle le Royaume se trouvait… Esquissant un sourire que mon héritier fut le seul à apercevoir dans l'ombre de ma capuche, je le tendis doucement en direction de mon interlocuteur humain, hochant la tête pour lui intimer la demande de le prendre.

_**« Il s'appelle Link… Il… Il doit avoir très faim… nous venons de loin… Je suis sûr qu'il sera un gentil garçon… gentil comme sa mère et intrépide comme son père… S'il vous plaît, apprenez-lui à se défendre… ce monde est sans pitié pour qui ne saurait manier l'épée… Faites de lui un homme assez fort pour protéger ceux qu'il chérira… »**_

Peu désireux de l'abandonner totalement seul avec sa nouvelle famille, je laissai Epona auprès de mon fils. C'était une amie fidèle, elle saurait comment veiller sur lui à ma place et l'accompagnerait dans ses futurs voyages, j'en étais persuadé. Je fis volte-face sous les yeux emplis de pitié de ces nouveaux habitants de la forêt, pour m'en retourner vers les bois. Une dernière chose… Il me restait une dernière chose à accomplir avant de me reposer enfin, pour l'éternité.

Je trainais mon épée derrière moi, la sentant s'alourdir à chaque nouveau pas qui me rapprochait de plus-en-plus d'un endroit bien précis dont elle me dictait l'emplacement. Je ne m'étais jamais aventuré dans cette partie des bois, mais tout portait à croire que l'arme savait où je devais me rendre. Je connaissais le chemin sans l'avoir parcouru et il me conduisait bien au-delà du « Temple de la Forêt »… vers un sanctuaire des temps anciens dont je n'avais pas soupçonné la présence durant toutes ces années passées à parcourir Hyrule de long en large. Sur le trajet qui m'y conduisit, une musique familière se fit entendre, m'accompagnant dans le labyrinthe des bois, me redonnant courage et un peu de joie… Saria… la forêt n'avait pas oublié la mélodie de son ocarina… A moins qu'elle ne fût directement responsable de cet air entraînant qui éclaira mon chemin jusqu'au sanctuaire en question ? C'était ici que se trouvait le piédestal d'origine de la « Lame Purificatrice », trônant fièrement au centre de ce qui semblait être un vieil édifice en ruines, issu d'une civilisation dont je n'avais pas même une petite idée. La même aura étrange que celle du « Temple du Temps » émanait de ces restes ancestraux, désormais envahis par la végétation environnante sans qu'aucune branche ou mauvaise herbe ne s'en vint recouvrir la dalle centrale. Cette dernière, était identique à celle qui se trouvait dans l'édifice qui abritait l'épée. Il me vint rapidement à l'idée que ces deux endroits avaient été jumelés d'une façon ou d'une autre et que la lame avait été déplacée afin d'enfermer la Triforce dans la « Terre d'Or » et de protéger son accès directement dans la Citadelle. Les deux Sanctuaires, bien que placés à des coordonnées différentes, étaient un seul et même lieu.

C'était la fin du voyage pour le Héros du Temps… Pouvais-je seulement me surnommer ainsi après tant d'années ? Si mon arme était encore au creux de ma main, c'était peut-être le cas. Je levai la tête vers les cieux : le Crépuscule se levait, assombrissant l'atmosphère dans une lumière dorée rassurante. En Hyrule, je pouvais déjà ressentir la présence d'un vent chargé de douceur, se faufiler entre les feuillages des arbres… Les sources des Esprits de la Lumière venaient de jaillir avec une puissance immense et nouvellement acquise. Pour leur permettre un retour décisif, il me fallait désormais agir à mon tour.

J'avançai dans la direction du piédestal, me tenant debout avec les seules forces qu'il me restait pour faire quelques pas de plus… les derniers pas de mon existence. Je n'hésitai pas plus longtemps à planter l'épée dans son socle sacré, d'où une vive lumière s'échappa soudainement, me poussant à dissimuler mon œil valide derrière mon bras levé en protection. La guerre serait bientôt terminée… Ma chère Princesse n'était plus, sa fille serait un jour chargée d'effectuer son devoir à sa place… Les forces protectrices d'Hyrule reprenaient leur droit avec une vigueur inébranlable. Les années à venir s'annonçaient belles… Si belles…

Baigné par la chaude lueur du Crépuscule, dont les rayons perçaient les branches jusqu'à moi, je pris le soin de m'adosser à mon épée, désormais prisonnière jusqu'à ce que des mains valeureuses ne vinssent la délivrer. Ces mains, je les devinais sans peine comme étant celles de mon fils. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir le préparer à cela, lorsque le moment serait venu pour lui de se lancer à l'assaut du Mal. L'apparition de cette marque sur sa main ne me laissait aucun doute sur le travail qu'il lui faudrait accomplir bien des années plus tard. Je lui cédais un bien lourd fardeau à endosser. Néanmoins, tout comme moi, il était habité par l'esprit d'un héros dont le destin était d'errer en Hyrule jusqu'à la fin des temps, tant que de mauvaises créatures recommenceraient à ternir la beauté de notre Royaume de leurs méfaits. J'avais vécu à mon époque et accueillais mon affaiblissement avec ce sourire fougueux que l'on me connaissait, durant ces années perdues où l'on m'avait appelé « Héros du Temps ».

Je ne voulais pas mourir… mais, mon rôle dans ce conte touchait à sa fin.

_**« Je n'ai pu transmettre mon savoir de mon vivant. **_

_**Je puis enfin me libérer de ce regret qui tenaillait mon âme.**_

___**Garde les yeux braqués sur ton objectif à venir **_

_**et que les multiples batailles qui t'attendent n'assombrissent point ton regard !**_

___**Je sais que tu peux ramener Hyrule **_**aux temps glorieux où le Royaume était béni des Déesses.**_**  
**____**... Adieu !**_

___**Qu'aucun danger ne fasse trembler ton bras... mon fils ! »**_

Ce fut avec la plus grande des fiertés que j'aperçus combien mon héritier avait grandi. Mon esprit de guerrier solitaire s'était mué en celui d'un loup doré, fidèle gardien de ces terres, pris au piège de ses propres remords, laissés ici bas jusqu'à pouvoir les atteindre. Par miracle, je pus lui enseigner quelques techniques de combat qui amenèrent son bras à se forger davantage pour affronter cet ennemi coriace qui était le nôtre. Son regard empreint de surprise s'était braqué sur moi à l'instant où je l'appelai « mon fils », mais, il n'eut pas l'occasion de me parler, ni même de me poser des questions. Ce fut avec grands regrets que je le regardai disparaître de ma vision sans avoir l'opportunité de lui conter combien j'aurais aimé le voir devenir un homme… Un regret de plus qu'il me fallait éteindre, car l'heure était venue pour moi de reposer en paix. A ses yeux je n'étais rien de plus qu'un corps décharné, qui lui était venu en aide du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Quand bien même mes mots avaient-ils été durs à son encontre que je n'avais point de doutes sur l'avenir radieux qu'il offrirait à ce Royaume. Ne faisait-il pas un magnifique héros à son tour ? Je pouvais aller sans crainte et m'évaporer parmi les vieilles légendes dont on parlait au coin du feu…

Au fond de mon cœur, je savais qu'Hyrule était désormais en sécurité.


End file.
